Shame
by Soulfull Ishida
Summary: This is a songfic about the one and only Yamato! This fic has a bit of love, a bit of death, a bit of the supernatural...and it has "Shame" by Matchbox20 in it! This is my first-ever fic, please review, I don't care if it's a word of congradulations or a


Shame  
By Kala  
  
Hey y'all! Kala is here, with my first fic ever for ff.net! Anywho, as you can guess, this is a songfic! My first one ever! The song is, obviously, called "Shame", and it was written by the all-powerful Rob Thomas of Matchbox 20! I heard this song, and I immediately thought, "Well, wouldn't this song make a good base for a Matt songfic?" He he he, ^_^* you know you're obsessed. well, here it is, "Shame," a songfic!  
  
Note-This fic has some romance in it.what it is, I'm not gonna tell! But, it does have Yamato in it!  
  
Yamato walked down an abandoned street, watching the moonlight play on the shattered glass on the pavement. Old, yellowed newspapers traveled gently down the street in the breeze, which was also blowing the young man's hair into his face.   
  
What we learned here is love tastes bitter when it's gone  
Past yourself, forget the light, things look dirty when it's on  
Funny how it comes to pass, that all the good slips away  
And there's no one around you can remember being good, to you.  
  
The boy gave a sigh, and slipped into the realm of daydreams, of times when he had been happy, with a full family, a little brother, and a girlfriend that loved him. All that was gone, though. His parents had gotten divorced when he was seven, his little brother, his sweet Takeru., had died in a shootout in his school, and his girlfriend.well, he didn't like to think about her, about her beautiful smile that could make the worst of situations seem to disappear. Yamato would do anything to get her back, but it was too late.she would never come back to him. He would never feel her in his arms, never taste her sweet lips on his, never hold her again. She was gone.  
  
What we lost here is something better left alone  
Second steps have been forgotten, will you tell me how  
They go  
Set yourself, situate, like a fool try again  
There's no one around you can remember being good, for you  
  
Yamato Ishida replayed the night that had ruined his life for the rest of eternity in his head. The couple had been happy, perfectly happy. They were out for dinner at a fairly nice restaurant, talking about nothing in particular. They were laughing, enjoying themselves immensely. Finally, they stopped laughing, and calmed down to act- mostly- like the mature twenty-five-year-olds they were. She looked down at her plate, a frown playing at her lips. Yamato looked at her, then, lifting up her chin, had asked her what was wrong. She looked at him, longing in her eyes. Yamato also noted how the love that had been there just a minute ago was gone from her golden eyes. Reluctantly, she lifted up her left hand, showing him the engagement ring on her finger.   
"I'm marrying Jyou," she said quietly.   
  
Shame, shouldn't try you, couldn't step by you  
And open up more  
Shame, shame, shame  
  
Now she was gone. Yamato had stared at her that night, tears daring to fall. Why are you doing this, he had thought, but no answer had come.  
Now, he would never get an answer.  
His Sora, his lovely Sora, had left him. She had left Yamato, and the next month, married Jyou to become Sora Kido. They had a child, and had been happy.   
Until the car crash.  
There were no survivors.  
  
So let the wind blow ya, across a big floor  
But there's no one around who can tell us what we're here  
For.  
  
Yamato kept walking down the abandoned street. He had nothing left. No friends, no family.  
No Sora.  
He saw a shard of glass lying on the pavement, the sharpest piece of them all. Yamato bent down to pick it up, and pressed it against his wrist. He had nothing left, nothing to live for.  
Surely he would be happier dead.   
Then, if he was worthy to go to Heaven, he would see his brother and his love once more.   
He started to push on the glass, making it cut into his skin.  
But a voice stopped him.  
  
Funny in a certain light, how we all look the same  
And there's no one in life you can remember ever stood,  
For you  
  
Yamato whirled around, causing the newspapers at his feet to twist around his feet.   
"Sora?" he said incredulously.   
"Yes, Yamato, it is me," she said, smiling.  
"But.but it can't be you! You're dead!"  
"You're right again, Yamato, I am dead. I came down here on Earth to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life," Sora stated, still smiling her heavenly smile.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can still do so much, Yamato. You still have friends that are waiting for you. Don't make them die again, not after what happened to Takeru and myself. Live for them. Live for Taichi, Koushirou, Mimi, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken. You have friends. And you have a life. And, when the time comes." she paused, then said, "you'll see us again. And in Heaven, I'll love you once more. And Takeru will be able to say Onnichan again. Now, I must leave you. Only you can decide what you truly want now. Do you really want to die, Yamato? Is that really what you want?' she said, then slowly started to float up into the sky.  
"No," he whispered. "No, it isn't."  
"Then live, Yamato," she said, then bent down, and somehow, gave him the most passionate kiss he ever received. "I love you, and I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever, if that's how long it takes," she promised, then disappeared into the twilight sky.  
"I love you, Sora," Yamato said quietly. "Goodbye."  
And with that, he walked down the street once more, heading towards Taichi's house to see if he could get a place to say until he landed back on his feet once more. The breeze blew gently around him, causing the newspapers at his feet to drift away, and his hair to blow into his face. He smiled.  
He knew that it was Sora and Takeru causing the wind to blow.  
  
Shame, shouldn't try you, couldn't step by you  
And open up more  
Shame, shame, shame.  
  



End file.
